


Distant Hearts

by Llana



Category: Tom Hiddleston-actor
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana





	Distant Hearts

Word Count: 1159  
Warning: Fluffffff

Tom was away on another movie shoot. One of the downfalls of being so popular in Hollywood these days. As much as you wished you were with him, you needed to work to pay your bills. Not that Tom hadn’t offered to help you many times over the last year, so you could quit your job. However, you loved being a nurse; you loved working with laboring mothers and their newborns. It made you smile each and every day. Though it did not help the ache, you had in your chest, every moment that you were away from him. You had been dating for just over a year. Meeting in the hospital when he had come to visit the children in the pediatric ward dresses as Loki. It was an odd thing that you were actually down on the pedi floor helping a mother with breastfeeding of her sick two week old.

Tom saw you and he smiled. You were unable to stop the pounding of your heart when you saw him. The two of you talked for a bit that day and before he left he asked for your phone number. After your first date it was obvious you belonged together. When you had the time off you would fly off to see him on whatever shoot or accompany him to the next premiere. If he were off for some amount of time, he would fly in to spend time with you, making you feel like the only important thing in the world.

Normally you were mostly all right with him being away. Your bed felt cold but he would always call, text, or Skype with you daily. Today was just a bad day at work. It was one of the sadder days of your career and you wished more than anything Tom was there to hold you and tell you tomorrow would be better. It was 9 pm and you were already in your pajamas waiting on his call. There was a glass of wine in your hand as well; it was one of those days. So there you sat watching a rerun of NCIS nursing the glass of wine. You had been off in your own world when your phone started to vibrate. The movement made you jump but you grinned happily seeing that it was Tom.

“Hey baby. I am so glad you called. I needed to hear your voice.” You sighed relaxing back onto the couch.

“Hello, my love. I missed you. Are you all right? You sound a bit down.” You had never been able to hide anything from him. He could tell just be hearing your voice if something was off. You frowned not wanting to ruin your daily call.

“It’s okay. It was just a bad day at work, that’s all. One of those days that makes it difficult to do what I do. But I will be all right in the morning. I am talking to you and I have my glass of wine.” There was a silence on the other end for a moment. “Tom? Are you there?”

“Oh yes, darling. Can I call you back in just a moment? Something I need to do quickly.” Now Tom was the one who sounded off.

“Sure. Love you.” 

“I love you too. I will call back I promise. It will just be a few minutes.” The line went dead. You were not sure what was going on with him but you remembered he was in a time zone that was twelve hours ahead of you. Meaning he was probably on the set at this point. Feeling like an ass for taking him away from his work, you picked yourself up off the couch and headed into your bedroom. There was another twelve hours of work ahead of you starting at ‘way too early o’clock.’ As you climbed into bed, your phone vibrated again. This time with a Skype call from Tom. You never minded seeing his face.

“Now what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face?” The smile on your lips growing to light up your face. The love you had for the man never ceased to amaze you.

“I thought I could do something to cheer you up before you slept. You trust me?” You laughed.

“Of course I do. What do you have up your sleeve, Tom?” That signature laugh of his escaped as he looked like he was getting comfortable on a couch.

“Are you in bed? Looks like you are. Are you comfortable and ready to sleep?” Biting your lip, you snuggled down farther into your bed and pulled the blanket over you just how you liked it.

“Umm, yes. I am now. What are you going to do, tell me a bedtime story?” Tom smiled at you through the phone. Oh how you wished he were beside you. Two weeks. He would be home in two weeks and then you would be able to enjoy time with him.

“Something like that darling. Now just lay there and listen. Ready?” You nodded watching him intently. His voice went low as began.

“Of all my loves this is the first and last  
That in the autumn of my years has grown,  
A secret fern, a violet in the grass,  
A final leaf where all the rest are gone.  
Would that I could give all and more, my life,  
My world, my thoughts, my arms, my breath, my future,  
My love eternal, endless, infinite, yet brief,  
As all loves are and hopes, though they endure.  
You are my sun and stars, my night, my day,  
My seasons, summer, winter, my sweet spring,  
My autumn song, the church in which I pray,  
My land and ocean, all that the earth can bring  
Of glory and of sustenance, all that might be divine,  
My alpha and my omega, and all that was ever mine.”

A tear streamed down your cheek as you remembered to breathe. Wiping it away, you beamed at the man through the phone. “That was… it was beautiful. Tom, thank you. I love you.” He grinned from ear to ear.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I meant every word. I love you, my darling. It is Shakespeare’s In Praise of Beauty. I’ve wanted to recite that to you for ages. Tonight seemed perfect. I hope you are feeling even a bit better.” You nodded to him with that silly grin still plastered to your face.

“I feel a million times better. Thank you.”

“Good, sleep well, love. I have to go for now. Call me when you wake?” 

“Of course. I love you. Have a good day on set.” Tom blew you a kiss.

“I love you too, [Y/N]. Good night.” The call ended and you were still smiling. He always knew how to make you feel better. You fell asleep not long after, dreaming of the time he would be home with you again.


End file.
